Hitherto, in technology related to writing implements that enable tilting of the writing tip and improve the writing sensation, writing implements such as those described in Patent Document 1 are known in which an elastic body is interposed between a shaft body and a tip member, such that the writing tip is tilted by flexing of the elastic body according to the force during writing.